Uncontrollable Love
by Hikaritenshi2000
Summary: ONE MORE CHAPTER!Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyo making out.She ran away and ran into someone you're most unlikely to run into.This changes Kagome's whole life.SessKag pairing.and if you dont like the damn pairing dont read. but give knew things a try.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One- Two- Timing Bastard

Kagome had just climbed out of the well and is now staring at the beautiful sky lit up by the stars shining down at her. She was now heading out to Kaede's village to meet he friends. Tomorrow was her birthday and she wanted to share it with her friends.

While waking to Kaede's village, she started to hear noises behind the bushes. She looked behind them saw Inuyasha and the dead miko bitch, Kikyo, making out. Kagome gasped at what she saw. Never was she this betrayed by her true love.

Inuyasha heard a noise behind the bushes. She looked behind the bushes, stood up grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga and said," Whoever you are come out."

Kagome stood up from behind the bushes with tears in her eyes and said," Inuyasha, how could you do this to me?" and then ran off the opposite direction of Inuyasha.

She ran through the forest not caring for the bruises and scratches she was getting from bushes and trees.

She suddenly stopped at the edge of the steep cliff about 100-200 feet down. Then looked down then suddenly blacked out. She fell forward and off the cliff.

When Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands, he had seen a figure fall about 50 feet off a cliff. He had caught it and looked at what he had in his arms (A/N: Yes I said arms. That means two.) It was Inuyasha's wench and as he was about to drop her, he thought,'Maybe she would be a great bait to get the Tetsusaiga away from my half-witted, half-breed, half-brother of mine. I would tell him that if he wanted his wench back, he would have to give me the Tetsusaiga.'

Then he looked at Kagome's face. Then he thought,' This girl is quite beautiful for a human, and her scent is so intoxicating. Her scent of sakura blossoms and wild flowers relaxes me. She has also got very nice curves. Maybe if my plan doesn't work, then I'll make her my mate. Wait what am I thinking? She's a human no less and she's Inuyasha's wench.'

Back to Inuyasha...

He stood there stunned, still holding the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

Kikyo asked," Inuyasha dear, do you love my reincarnation?" as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Of coarse not, she's nothing but a jewel detector," as he started to kiss her passionately.


	2. Transformation

Chapter Two- Where Am I?

Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome...

He had taken her to his castle and put her in the guest bedroom. Then he went to his room to sleep. As he walked, Kagome kept coming back to his mind. _'Why do I feel this way? It's just a mere human after all'_

_'Well because you love her."_

_'I do not lover her'_

_'Oh yes you do.'_

_'Wait, who are you?'_

_' I'm your conscience baka.'_

_'Well then I command you to go away or I will have to kill you.'_

_' How can you kill yourself?'_

_' Fine then, just go away.'_

_' Okay then, but I'm going to be back'_

After what his conscience said, Sesshomaru went to bed with a lovely dream.

Dream...

"Where am I?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're here with me Sesshomaru."  
  
" Who are you?"

"It's me Sesshomaru. Don't you recognize my voice?" The figure said as it walked out.

"Kagome?"

"Yes. It's me Sesshomaru and I love you."

"I love you too Kagome," he said as he walked toward Kagome. She also walked toward Sesshomaru. Then when they met, Sesshomaru started to kiss Kagome passionately.

End of Dream...

Sesshomaru woke up with the sun in his eyes then he thought,_' I can't believe I had that dream.'_

With Kagome...

Kagome woke up way before the sun was up. She looked around and saw lavender walls with sakura blossoms painted on. She also saw a chestnut brown dresser with make up on it. Then she saw a mahogany door next to the dresser and had figured that it was the closet.

Just then, another door opened and she saw Sesshomaru. Then she thought,_' Damn he's hot and I wonder what it looks like behind his kimono. What am I thinking? He's a blood-thirsty, cold-hearted killer.'_ Then Kagome was surely afraid.

Sesshomaru could smell her fear for him and he almost smiled, but didn't. He walked up to Kagome and asked," Why aren't you with the half-breed, human. Wait you don't look like yourself. What has happened?"

"What do you mean? I look the same don't I?" Then Kagome walked to the mirror next to her dresser. She saw that she had navy blue hair that went down to her knees and she had a powder blue snowflake implanted on her forehead. She also had two royal blue strips on each cheek. She turned around to face Sesshomaru. She also had two royal blue stripes on each cheek. She turned around to face Sesshomaru.

She ten said," Sesshomaru, I got to go home. Could I please go?"

"Yes you may as long as I go with you."

Kagome had a confused look placed on her face then said," Fine, but we have to go to the well in Inuyasha's forest."

Kagome and Sesshomaru left for the well and when they got there, they jumped in.


	3. Explanations

Chapter Three-Explanations

Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived at the present time. Although Kagome was confused about how Sesshomaru could get through the well.

She and Sesshomaru jumped out of the well and walk to Kagome's house. They went inside and Kagome yelled," Mom get your ass down here now!"

Can you not yell? It hurts my ears!" Sesshomaru said.

Just then Sakura (A/N: Kagome's mom) came trotting down the stairs. "Kagome, what are you yelling about? It's only 5 o' clock in the morning."

"Well mom, let's see. I have claws, my hair is like two feet longer than what it usually is, and I have markings on my face. I had figured that you had something to do with this. So do you?"

"Well honey you're right, but then you're wrong too. Your father also has something to do with it."

"What do you mean mom? You told me that daddy died I a car crash."

"Well that was all a lie because I didn't want to let you know what your father truly was."

"Mom, can you be a little more clearer? You're confusing me."

"Well let me start in the beginning. When I was 20, I traveled in the feudal era because I was a miko and I was truly from that time. One day I traveled though the eastern lands and came upon Lord Kai. I had thought that he wanted to hurt me instead he asked me to travel with him. So I did for a couple of years. During those years, I fell in love with him. On the third year of traveling with him, he asked me to be his mate and I said yes. Tow years after that I had you then we found the well. We accidentally fell in. Your grandfather found us in the well and asked us how we had gotten in the well. We told him everything and went back to the feudal era. A few months later, your father told me to run to the well and to come here. He also told me that when you turn eighteen that your true form will show. I tried to go back to the feudal era, but I stayed in the same place. So now that you know, you're Princess of the Eastern Land, Sota is Prince of the Eastern Lands and Grandpa isn't really your grandpa." She turned her head and saw Sesshoamru. Then se said," Oh, Lord Sesshomaru I didn't she you there. Where did you come from?"

"Well I came with our daughter to see what was wrong with her," Sesshomaru said.

"Well mom do you want to see dad or what? Although we will have to tell grandpa and Sota about the whole thing," Kagome stated.

"of coarse I want to see your father. I haven't seen him in eighteen years after all. Kagome there's also one more thing I have to tell you. Your have to get married before you're nineteen otherwise your miko powers will go away and you won't be a demon."

"What? You're telling me that I have to get married before I'm nineteen otherwise I'm going to lose my powers? Mom, I don't even love anyone. Oh if you're wondering, Inuyasha cheated on me for his dead miko of a bitch. So what am I supposed to do now huh mom?" She said as she paced around.

"Well I could arrange you a marriage."

"Mom, if you're thinking about letting me marry him than your mind is totally wack."

"Well Kagome what else am I supposed to do. He's the only one we have."

"Well then I won't get married and I would just have to get over the fact that I'm not miko or yokai. As long as I don't have to get married to him that's fine."

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and Sakura confused, but he didn't show it on his face or eyes. He just stood there wondering who they were talking about.

"Well mom I'll give you three days to pack up and explain things to Sota. Ten on the third day I'll come and get you guys. Okay?" Kagome said as she looked at her mother. Sakura looked at her daughter and nodded.

Sesshomaru and Kagome said their good-byes and headed to the feudal era.

In the feudal era...

"You know what Sesshomaru. You never told me why to took me in. Can you please tell me?" She asked as they walked to Sesshomaru's castle, which would probably take about half an hour.

"Very well. So as I was patrolling my lands I saw something fall and caught it. It turned out to be you so I was going to droop you, but instead I thought that you would make a very good bait to get the Tetsusaiga away from my half-brother. After what you said to your mother I don't think it will work anymore."

"Well I think you're right I don't think Inuyasha would come after me. You know what, I'm really glad that you caught me Sesshomaru."


	4. Meeting Rin

Chapter Four- Meeting Rin

When they got to he castle a little girl greeted them. She came running towards Sesshomaru and asked," Sesshomaru-sama where have you been? Rin has been looking all over for Sesshomaru-sama," the little girl said and looked at Kagome, then her eyes widened.

"Rin's name is Rin. What is your name and will you be Rin's new okaa-san pretty lady?"

"Well Rin, my name is Kagome and I don't know what to say bout being your okaa-san," Kagome said.

"Rin what have I talked to you about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hai milord," Rin said understandingly.

Sesshomaru walked off and said," Do you want breakfast?" with a cold, harsh voice.

"Of coarse we do!" both Rin and Kagome yelled hurting Sesshomaru's ears.

They ate breakfast, and then Kagome played with Rin while Sesshomaru was in his study working. They played until it was lunchtime. They ate lunch with Sesshomaru and then played more until dinner.

During dinner Sesshomaru said," Kagome you will be training with me tomorrow morning. You will wake up at dawn and meet me at the dojo. Do you understand Kagome?"

"Loud and clear Sesshomaru. Do I need to know anything else?"

"No. There is nothing else other than the time you have to collect you stuff from your era." Kagome just nodded after he said that.

After dinner Rin and Kagome took a bath and then Kagome tucked Rin into bed. Then she headed towards her own bed just down the hall.

That night, Kagome couldn't sleep a bit that night. She kept thinking about Sesshomaru. Every time she would try to think about something new, she'd always end up thinking about Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru also had a hard time sleeping that night. He had been thinking about Kagome. He tried to put his mind somewhere more important, but always ended up with Kagome.

They finally fell asleep later on in the middle of the night with dreams of their loves. Kagome's was Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru's was Kagome. They just had a hard time admitting it.


	5. Seeing Inuyasha Again

Chapter Five- Seeing Inuyasha again

Kagome woke up with the sun in her eyes and then remembered that she had training to do that morning.

She got out of her bed and got a fighting kimono on. She walked out the door and ran into Sesshomaru on her way to the dojo. She looked confused in why Sesshomaru had walked the opposite direction of the dojo.

"If you're wondering, I have some business to take care of first before we begin your training," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, okay. How long are you going to be gone?"

"About an hour. So do something else while I take care of it." After what he said he walked off towards the gates.

Kagome went back to her room to sleep, but couldn't so she went to see if Rin was awake yet. She found Rin starting to get up so then she asked Rin if she would like to take a bath with her and she said yes.

After 45 minutes of taking a bath, they got out. After Kagome got Rin dressed, they went to see if Sesshomaru had come back yet. They saw him walk up to the gate and Kagome and Rin opened the door.

"Hey Sesshomaru, are you ready to start my training yet?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed, but I think we have to little problem to take care of first," he said as he pointed his finger at the gate. Kagome looked to where he pointed and saw Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippou.

"Therefore we will have to cancel the training," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked shocked to see her friends. Then she whispered," Inuyasha." She turned away and ran to her room. Sesshomaru was totally confused by Kagome's actions. He thought that Kagome wanted to see her friends but unfortunetly she didn't.

Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha and asked," What business do you have her half-brother?"

"I'm here to take Kagome back to bastard," Inuyasha yelled.

"Well I don't have her bitch!"

"Okay, if you don't have her than why do I smell her sent?"

"Okay I have her, but I don't think she wants to go with you after what you did to her, well whatever you did to her."

"Maybe you're right but let me see her."

"Fine but I have to warn you she's not herself anymore," Sesshomaru said as he walked inside the castle to Kagome's room with Inuyasha following.

"What do you mean? What have you done to her?"

"I have done nothing to her brother. You will just have to see for yourself," he said as he stopped in front of a door. He knocked on it and then opened it.

Kagome sat on her bed looking at Sesshomaru. Then she saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha cone with me please," Kagome said as she walked out of her room.

Inuyasha looked really confused to what he just saw. He turned his head towards Sesshomaru's and asked," was that Kagome?" Sesshomaru just nodded his head and then followed Kagome that was followed by Inuyasha.

She walked out the front door and out eh gate. Then she said," I can't live like this anymore Inuyasha. Inuyasha, SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground face first and made the biggest crater he had ever made during the many times Kagome sat him.

She then turned to Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippou. She then said," Guys I have something to tell you."


	6. Explanations Part Two

Chapter Six-Explanations part two

"Well guys really I'm a demon. To be exact I'm an inu-yokai from the Eastern Lands and I'm Princess of the Eastern Lands. My mom is Lady of the Eastern Lands, so that makes my dad Lord of the Eastern Lands. So really I'm not from the future, I', from here."

"So your dad is Lord of the Eastern Lands and your mom is Lady of the Eastern Land?" asked Miroku.

"Yep and I'm not Kikyo's reincarnation. My miko powers come from my mom. She was a miko a long tome ago."

"So do we have to call you Princess Kagome?" asked Sango.

"You guys are an acceptation. Although, Inuyasha will have to call me Princess Kagome. If you're wondering why, I just want Inuyasha to suffer just like I did, but not in the same way."

"Guys I'm going back home for a little just to pack up on my stuff in my era or the future. Oh yeah when Inuyasha wakes up, don't tell him anything okay I want him to find out for himself." After what Kagome said she ran off towards the well to get her stuff.

While Kagome was gone, Sango asked Sesshomaru," Why did you save her? I thought you hated humans, but she's not a human anymore. So I have to say that I thought you hated everything that had to do with Inuyasha. So that includes Kagome. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well I merrily saved her because I was going to use her as bait to get Tetsusaiga, but with her sudden change, I don't know why I kept around for."

Sango and Miroku was shocked at the last part Sesshomaru said. Sango exchanged looked every now and then from confused to creped out because of Sesshomaru. Then she felt a hand grab her ass and slapped the hentai hoshi unconscious. Then she dragged Inuyasha and Miroku off to Kaede's hut with Kilala's help.

Sesshomaru stood there watching them and decided that it wasn't his provlem so he walked to his study to think about what said.

* * *

A/N: Okay if you don't know what hentai and hoshi means, here's a little vocabulary with some other vocab.

Hentai: Pervert/perverted

Hoshi: Monk

Okaa-san: Mom

Otou-san: Dad

Inu-yokai: Dog demon


	7. Love Confession

Chapter Seven- Love Confession

One day later...

Kagome woke up when the sun came out. She chose another fighting kimono and then went down to the dojo for her training.

When she got down there, she saw Sesshomaru sitting on the ground. She looked at him and saw that he was meditating. He immediately snapped open his eyes and stared at Kagome.

"Are you ready to start your training?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome just nodded.

Her mind raced with thought for some reason. _'You know you love him.'_

_'No I don't and who are you?'_

_'I'm your conscience baka.'_

_'Well I'm still telling you that I don't love him!'_

_'Yes you do. Now admit that you love him.'_

_'Okay I'll make a deal with you. I'll think about the whole thing and then when ever I'm ready, then I'll tell you.'_

_' Fine but I'm still your conscience. I know whom you love and whom you don't. So right now I'm saying that you love him.'_

_' Whatever, just go away.'_

"Kagome, are you okay? You look a little pale to me," Sesshomaru asked in a concerned voice.

' Wait a sec. He just sounded like he was concerned about me. Maybe it was my imagination.'

"Oh, I'm okay, I was just thinking," Kagome answered.

_'For a girl she sure does think a lot,'_ Sesshomaru thought. "Okay, go pick out a weapon. We're going to start with that first."

Kagome walked up to the cupboard and looked at the weapons. There were so many swords that she could pick, but her favorite was the double kantanas. She walked to the other cupboard and found bows and arrows. She picked the double kantanas because she wanted to try something new and that the kantanas had some strange power that was urging her to take them.

Sesshomaru had wondered why she shoes the kantanas. His mother once owned them. Suddenly he asked," Kagome, why did you choose the double kantanas?"

"Well, I felt a strange power form them so I got them. In plus I wanted to try something new."

After they trained for a couple of hours, Kagome went to take a bath. She soaked in the hot springs while thinking about Sesshomaru and what her conscience said. _' Do I really love him? But, I shouldn't love him. He's a cold hearted, bloodthirsty murderer who liked to kill for fun. Then again he didn't kill Rin. Maybe he's beginning to soften up because of her and maybe, just maybe, I'm the fire to his ice. I could probably melt the ice from his heart.'_ After that she got out then she headed to Sesshomaru's study to tell him that she was going to get her mom and brother from the present.

In Sesshomaru's study...

A knock came on his door and he coldly said," Come in," thinking it was Jaken. He looked up as he saw the door open to find his beautiful Kagome behind the door.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, I'm gonna go now okay? I told my mom that I would pick her up on the third day remember?" Kagome stated.

Sesshomaru got out of his seat and started to walk over to Kagome. He leaned forward ad started to kiss her passionately. He nibbled on her bottom lip to ask for entrance to her mouth. Surprisingly, she responded and opened her mouth. She was so surprised that Sesshomaru, the ice prince, would actually kiss her.

They finally parted and Sesshomaru whispered," I love you Kagome."

Kagome said," I love you too Sesshomaru." She wrapped her arms around his waist and he put his arms around her shoulders.

"Do you mind if I go with you Kagome? I kinda need to talk to your father."

"Well okay. I don't mind at all, but you're gonna help us get my stuff to my dad's place okay?" Sesshomaru nodded and they went to the well hand in hand.


	8. Meeting Dad

Chapter Eight- Meeting Dad

They got to the well and jumped in. On the other side, Kagome's mom and her brother were waiting for her to get there. They saw Sesshomaru's and Kagome's head pop out from the well and smiled.

Kagome saw all the boxes in front of her and asked her mom," Mom, are we going to have to bring all of those boxes though the well and go back and forth to do it?"

"Of course not honey. I have a shrinking spell so that I cam put it all in my bag. Sorry I didn't do it earlier!" Sakura exclaimed. Sesshomaru, Kagome and Sota fell backwards with sweat drops behind their heads.

They got off the ground and Kagome's mom did the spell. Then Kagome asked," Hey what about Gramps?"

"Oh he'll stay behind. He said that we'll be closer than you think," Sakura answered.

"Wait a sec. I need to get something." Kagome ran to her room and got her CD player, digital camera, computer, printer, some old picture frames and her photo album. Then she shrunk it with the shrinking spell her mom used, put it in a purse she really liked, and ran down to the well house and asked everyone," Ready to go?" They all nodded and jumped in.

On the other side of the well after they crossed...

Sota got out of the well first, then Sakura, and Kagome and finally Sesshomaru. After that they headed east toward Kaede's village.

With the Inu Gang...

Sango felt a hand grab her ass and hit the hentai with her boomerang. Miroku fell unconscious with anime style spirals. (A/N: ooo I love anime style spirals. For those who don't know what anime style spirals are, they're the eyes ya know when they get dizzy or something like that. Anyway back with the story.) Shippou sat in the corner of Kaede's hut looking really sad. Suddenly, the door of Kaede's hut swung open and in came Kagome.

"Hey guys, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and then something furry bounced onto her and she fell backwards.

"Okaa-san I missed you so much. Why did you have to go with the meanie Sesshomaru?" Shippou asked.

"I'm sorry Shippou I have to leave again to my dad's castle. You, Sango, Miroku and Kilala can come to my castle in a month okay. I'm having a wedding at the end of the month.

"Wedding what wedding?" Sango asked.

"Remember I told you that I have to get married in a month or I won't be a demon or a miko. So most likely I'll probably end up marrying Sesshomaru, but I don't really mind." Kagome answered.

"Did you say that you didn't really mind marrying Sesshomaru?" Sango asked with a shocked face.

"Yeah I did. I don't really mind because he and I are kinda together now," Kagome answered. Shippou, Sango and Miroku looked shocked. Suddenly Inuyasha came into the hut.

"KAGOME!!! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!! NOW GET STARTED NOW!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yells at the top of his lungs.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't treat Princess Kagome that way," Miroku stated.

"What the hell are you talking about? Kagome's no Princess. Princesses have to be pretty and Kagome isn't pretty at all. So Kagome are you going to tell me why you're a demon and why your damn family and Sesshomaru here?" Inuyasha said turning to Kagome.

"Oh guys do you mind telling him, I'm running late. I have to get to the castle before sundown. See ya at my wedding in a month. Gotta go." With that to say, Kagome ran out of the hut. Inuyasha looked shocked at what Kagome said.

Five seconds after, Inuyasha ran out of the hut and saw Kagome leaving with Sesshomaru and her family. He ten yelled," Kagome come back here. What do you mean by probably marrying my damn half-brother in a month? KAGOME, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!"

Kagome's POV...

It's a good thing I left like one minute after Inuyasha got there. If I didn't I would have to explain everything to him. Including the marrying Sesshomaru part.

When we left, I heard Inuyasha yell," Kagome come back here. What do you mean by probably marrying my damn half-brother in a month? KAGOME, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!"

I didn't care about what he said anymore, and especially who he sees. Now he only seems like a brother t me, but Kikyo has something weird going on. I could really tell. So I don't think that he should be seeing her. In fact, I never wanted him seeing her, either if I love him as a brother or not.

Normal POV...

In the next few hours, Kagome and everyone else had almost gotten to the Eastern castle. They just needed to walk another hour or two until they go there.

On the way there, Sota kept complaining that his feet hurt or he was hungry or that he has to tired, so Kagome had to carry him so that he would stop complaining and she gave him energy bars that she always packed when she traveled with Inuyasha, but now with probably won't need them as much.

They got to the castle in about the next hour and a half and were greeted by some guards at the gate and a friendly looking yokai with a snowflake on his forehead like Kaogme's, but his was green instead of powder blue.

Sakura walked up to him and hugged him. She ten whispered," I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too my love," the yokai said.

"Honey, I would like you to meet your daughter, Kagome. Oh and I can't forget your son, Sota," Sakura said. "Kagome, Sota, I would like you to meet your father, Kai, Taiyokai of the Eastern Lands." Kai looked shocked at the part about the son thing, but then he smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sota. You will make a fine Lord of the East some day," Kai said.

"Oh yeah and I'm dead meet to ya'll," Kagome said sarcasticly. Kai turned to face Kagome.

"You certainly have grown to be the most beautiful yokai I have ever seen in the years that I have been Lord," Kai said.

Kagome blushed and said," I never really got to meet you daddy." With that she hugged him tight with tears in her eyes and he hugged her back.

She finally let o after two minutes and Kai turned to face Sesshomaru that was standing next to Kagome and he asked," Well hello Sesshomaru. I'm surprised to see you here with my daughter. What business do you have here and how did you come to meet Kagome?"

"Well, I need to talk to you about business I have with a hanyou named Naraku. And for how I met Kagome, you could ask her. I'm not going to waste my time explaining," Sesshomaru answered.

"Sesshomaru, did you say Naraku?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru simply nodded and Kagome added," Well why didn't you tell me? I need those shard you know."

"Well Kagome we'll get them later. Right now Sesshomaru and I have to talk," Kai said.

"Oh, okay. We'll get them later," Kagome said unhappily.

Suddenly, a servant came out and got everyone to their rooms. Kai just told Sakura and Sesshomaru to come with him to his study as other servants showed Kagome and Sota to their rooms.

In Kai's study...

"Sesshomaru tell me, why are you really here?" Kai asked.


	9. Proposal and Alliance

A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers. I'm really sorry that I didn't get to update sooner. I've been busy with schoolwork and midterms are coming out. Now it's winter break so now I could update. ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter Nine- Proposal and Alliance**

" Well maybe because I need help to defeat Naraku!" Sesshomaru yelled. " And I want to marry your daughter," he mumbled.

" What was that Sesshomaru? I can't hear you. I think you said,' I want to marry your daughter.' So tell me what you said."

" You caught me this time. I said that I want to marry your daughter. Are you happy?"

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh. You want to marry her that's wonderful," Sakura screamed. "Kagome is going to hate me for this."

"Wait you were talking about me that other day?" Sesshomaru asked dumbfounded.

"What you think I would let her go around looking for an unworthy mate so that she could be a yokai/miko?"

"Uhhh, yeah kinda."

"Sesshomaru do you love her?" Kai and Sakura asked.

"If I didn't love her why would I want to marry her?"

"Um, that's really true you know Kai. If he didn't love her why would he marry her?" Sakura asked.

"You make a great point," Kai answered.

With Kagome…

' I wonder what business Sesshomaru has with Naraku.' She was heading to her father's study to see how Naraku had an affect on Sesshomaru's life.

Back to Kai's study…

" Okay on to Naraku," Sesshomaru said. " How are we going to defeat him?" Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door and in came Kagome.

"Um, hey guys. Is it a bad time? Cause I could…" Kagome said but was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"No, actually it was a great time to come. We were just thinking of ideas to defeat Naraku. And to also get those jewel shards of yours."

"Sesshomaru, don't you need to ask Kagome something?" Sakura asked.

"I'll do that later; right now we need to think," he answered with a glare.

"Fine but it's your choice."

"What are you talking about? I thought we were thinking," Kagome stated.

"Oh sorry. Now how are we going to defeat Naraku? Even with Kai's army and my army, that still wouldn't stop him," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru's right; our army will not be enough; we probably have to join forces with some other armies," Kai said.

"Hey what about my gang? I mean we all hate Naraku and Inuyasha could help," Kagome stated.

"Wonderful idea Kagome. Your friends will surely help," Sakura said with enthusiasm.

"Fine with me, just as long as we defeat Naraku," Kai said. " What about you Sesshomaru?"

"I'll do it event if don't like the idea about fighting with my stupid half-brother, but if it means defeating Naraku, then fine," Sesshomaru said.

"That's that then; we're defeating Naraku," Kagome said with excitement.

"We should get some rest. We have a lot of things to do in the morning and we need to train Kagome."

Everyone left the study; Kai and Sakura went right to their room; Kagome and Sesshomaru went to their own rooms the opposite direction of Kagome's parent's room.

On the way t their rooms, Sesshomaru asked Kagome," Ummmm…, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?

"w-will y-you be my m-m-m-m…"

"Sessho, ask me the question already."

"will you be my mate Kagome?"

* * *

A/N: CLIFFIE! WellI hope you liked chapter nine. And once again I'm sorry i didnt update sooner.


	10. Answers and Fights

Okay in the next few chapters Sesshomaru is OOC. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Ten-Answers and fights

"Oh Sesshomaru, I thought that you'd never ask. Of course I'll be your mate."

"Y-you will? That's great; we'll have to tell your parents that we're going to be mates."

"Okay." They walked to their rooms and went to sleep dreaming about their soon-to-be-mates.

Kagome woke up to the sound of Shippou screaming,"Monmmy, mommy wake up! Grandpa said he has something to give you."

"Okay baby we'll go as soon as I get dressed okay?" Kagome replied.

" Okay, I'll be in the dinning room."

Kagome got dressed in a light green kimono and walked down to the dinning room.

When Kagome got down she saw everyone waiting or her. She the asked Kai," Hey, Daddy. Shippou told me that you have something to give me. So what is it?"

Kai reached into his pocket, held out his hand and said," I believe these belong to you, dear," showing the jewel shards in his hand.

"Oh my god, where did you get these?"

"I found them of course, but it was on accident. I was fighting some youkai, and after I killed them I saw them."

Kagome yanked the shards out of Kai's hands and said," Thank you daddy."

"Umm… Kagome don't you have to tell your parents something?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Oh yeah! Umm… Mom, dad, I have to tell you this. I'm going to be Sesshomaru's mate." Kagome said nervously.

" Cool! Sesshomaru's going to be my brother-in-law. This is going to be awesome," Souta yelled.

"Oh that's wonderful Kagome. I told you I would get you two together," bragged Sakura.

" Mom you didn't say you were going to get us together. And anyway I don't think you even tried," stated Kagome.

" That's wonderful Kagome. I'm glad you're mating with a worthy man, err, youkai," said Kai.

"Yeah I know what you mean. If she hadn't met me, she would probably take my stupid brother if he weren't busy fucking his dead bitch," Sesshomaru yelled.

" I agree with Sesshomaru. If I'd picked Inuyasha, he would probably cheat on me for his dead bitch," Kagome said.

" Hey wait, I thought that Inuyasha was the one to save you and stuff. What ever happened to that?" Souta asked.

" Inuyasha's a big jerk who doesn't get his feelings straight. He only protected Kagome 'cause she could sense jewel shard," stated Shippou.

"Shippou's right…"Kagome said but got interrupted by a guard.

" Princess Kagome, some people are here to see you. There are two humans, one neko youkai and a hanyou. Would you like to bring them in?" (I wonder who they would be?)

"Now thank you I'm going to see them outside." With what Kagome said, the guard left. " You know who that is right Shippou?"

" It's Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and the jerk," Shippou answered.

"Kagome are you sure you want to see the jerk?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Yeah. I can handle it. It's not like I haven't before, besides I want to yell at him."

" Okay then." With that said everyone walked outside.

Outside with the Inu-gang…

" I can't wait to see Kagome. Even though it's only been a day since we've seen her. I still miss her a lot," said Sango.

" I miss her as well Sango-chan," stated Miroku.

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" Inuyasha said.

" Is that how you greet your friend Inuyasha? You know you could be nicer," a voice said form behind.

Everyone turned about to find Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippou, Rin and two other people.

Sango ran up to hug Kagome and she hugged her back. " Kagome I've missed you so much. How's it going?"

" It's going great. How about you guys?"

" Well, Inuyasha's really bugging me."

Miroku was going to hug Kagome, but then he saw an 'I'll-hurt-you-if-you-touch-her' look from Sesshomaru. Instead he said," I have also missed you Kagome-sama. We've all been worried about you, well except for Inuyasha."

" What the hell is that supposed to mean you hentai houshi?" asked Inuyasha.

" Nothing."

" Why you…!"

" Inuyasha, I would advise you to not pick a fight," said Sesshomaru.

" Why are you giving me orders you damn mutt?" asked Inuyasha.

" Because I'm smarter than you!"

" You want a fight, I'll give you a fight. Come on."

" Sesshomaru, you're not picking a fight with Inuyasha. Inuyasha, SIT!"

" Kagome why are you stopping me?"

" Because I don't want to see any blood shed. Do you hear me Sesshomaru?"

" Loud and clear Kagome," Sesshomaru growled.

"Hey why is it that Sesshomaru's taking orders from Kagome?" everyone asked.

" Umm… because?" Kagome answered.

" That's not enough Kagome-sama. Anyway, I saw Sesshomaru looking at me in a strange way," stated Miroku.

"Okay! You caught me Miroku. The reason why Sesshomaru was staring at you strangely was because he knows that you're a hentai, so he didn't want you to touch me. As for why he didn't was because I've agreed to be his mate and that's also why he's was taking orders from me."

" No way in hell is you going to mate with that bastard. I forbid you to!" yelled Inuyasha.

" Why do you care Inu-baka? You have your funkin dead bitch by your side. It's my life and I shouldn't have to listen to you."

" Take that back you bitch. Otherwise I'm going to kill you."

" I won't take it back. You know why? Because Kikyo's a slut and a fucking clay pot. That's why. And anyway, you couldn't kill me if you tried."

" You want to bet on that wench?" he said as he pulled Tetsusaiga out.

" Yeah! All I have to say is SIT! And you'll SIT down. So SIT down and take a chill pill why don't you."

" GRRR!"

" Well that feels real good. Anyway, he wouldn't be able to kill me also because I have my Sesshy to protect me right Sesshy?"

" I wouldn't let my stupid half-brother harm you. You know that," Sesshy answered. (I'm going to call him Sesshy for now on)

" Yeah, I knew that. I just wanted to hear you say that." With what Kagome said, Sesshy rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you guys stay here for a while? And anyway, it's not like my best friends could sleep out here. Well maybe except for Inuyasha. He could sleep out with his dead miko." With that everyone nodded, then Kagome snapped her fingers and a servant came running out.

" Rena, please prepare two guest room," said Kagome.

" Right away my lady," Rena said.


	11. What a day!

Chapter Eleven

"Hey you guys must be starving. I know I am. You want breakfast?" Kagome asked, and everyone nodded. " Then lets go in and get breakfast."

Everyone went in except Inuyasha because he was unconscious still kissing his beloved, the ground. **(AN: Okay I have to say this. Sometimes I'm as cruel as I sound and I'm really sorry Inuyasha fans. Oh and just keep reading okay)**

Later that day…

Kagome had let Inuyasha inside because she's not cruel** (like I am)**. When she let him in, he went to the nearest corner and sat down pouting. He sat there for a few hours until Kagome told him to get is ass off the ground and go to his room instead of pouting like a puppy in the corner. **(Oh just to let you know, Kagome asked Rena to make a room for Inuyasha too.)**

Before everyone knew it, it was lunchtime. Everyone sat around the table and Kai asked Miroku," So are you and the demon slayer mates monk?"

"Good heavens no. Although I'd love to, but she won't even let me touch her, besides it's against my nature as a monk," answered Miroku.

"Miroku, that's because you're a hentai. Whenever she turns around, you try to grope her. It's no wonder she won't let you touch her. If you didn't grope her, she might like you m…"Kagome stated but was interrupted by Sango.

"Kagome! Shut the hell up. There is no way in hell I'll ever like that baka, hentai houshi!"

"Kagome mind your own business," said Sesshoumaru.

"But Sesshy-san," Kagome complained.

"NO!"

"But… but," Kagome started but got a glare from Sesshoumaru. " Fine."

Everyone continued to eat and after breakfast, Kagome and Sango went to the hot springs; Shippou and Rin went playing in the gardens; Sesshoumaru and Kai went to the study to talk about "business"; Inuyasha went to sleep under a tree; Sakura read in the library; Souta played with his Game Boy SP in his room and Miroku meditated somewhere in the garden away from Shippou and Rin.

With Kagome and Sango…

" So I guess you're over Inuyasha now right?" Sango asked.

" Yeah, but I still love him in a brotherly way," Kagome answered.

"But why did you treat him like crap today?"

" Oh I kinda thought it would be really fun and anyway he's still not caring."

" So are you really going to marry Sesshoumaru? I mean he tried to kill you more than once."

" Yeah well after being with him for a couple of days, you kinda learn that he's sweet and lonely. Oh yeah my mom tried to set me up with him, but it didn't work 'cause she never tried. And anyway sooner or later, I'll come to love Sesshoumaru either way."

" So you do love him, you just didn't tell us because Inuyasha was there?"

" Yeah, Inuyasha would try to kill me if he knew."

" Yeah you're right. Wait you said 'try'. What's that supposed to mean?"

" That means that Sesshoumaru would be protecting me so then he can't kill me. And anyway my mom was there."

" Oh yeah." With that said they got out of the hot springs, got dressed, and headed for the gardens.

With Kai and Sesshoumaru…

" I'm finally going to have a son in-law," said Kai hyperly.

" Calm down Kai. It's not like you've been waiting for this your whole life," Sesshoumaru said, and Kai tried to look innocent. " You really did?" Kai nodded his head with a smile on his face, and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kai's desk and picked up a scroll and told Kai," Well better write the other lords and ladies invitations for the ball and tell them about the plan to destroy Naraku."

" You're right," he replied and began to write.

With Inuyasha…

He sat in a tree and began to think. **(Hey, he's thinking. I wonder how often he does that.)** ' Why is she mating my damn half-brother? He's not worthy of her love. Then again neither am I. Sesshoumaru is probably more loving than I will ever be. Even if Kagome picked me, I would probably go off with Kikyou again anyway.'

Inuyasha sat there thinking about that very thing for hours until a servant came and told him that dinner was ready.

* * *

**Okay thank you for reading for story/ chapter. Anyway, don't forget to review. O and thank you for those you reviewed my story/chapter. I'll try to update soon.**


	12. What a puppy!

**Chapter Twelve-What a puppy!**

Well dinner was really…eventful. Inuyasha started a fight with Sesshoumaru, and Kagome of course tried to stop it, but didn't work all too well. Miroku got three slappings in less than half an hour for groping Sango three times. He will never learn. Shippou and Rin just talked about kid stuff, and Sakura and Kai just stared at all of them. To the gang, this was all normal, but Sakura and Kai didn't think so. When every settled down they ate.

After dinner, Kagome went to give the kids a bath, and ended up taking a bath herself. Sango went somewhere and no one knew where and they couldn't find Miroku either. Kai and Sakura spent their time in the library, and Inuyasha went into the tree he was in before dinner. Sesshoumaru was watching Kagome give the kids a bath, but no one knew that.

After putting the kids to bed, Kagome headed off to bed, but didn't know that someone was stalking her **(Guess who)**. When she was in her room changing, she was suddenly put on her bed, half way dressed, but a lustful Sesshoumaru. She could see the lust in his eyes and asked," Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?"

" I only want to have a little fun with my mate," Sesshoumaru answered lustfully.

" Oh really? Give it your best shot then."

" Okay." With that, Sesshoumaru ripped off the rest of Kagome's clothes as well as his.

(Well you know what happens next. Yes it's a lemon thing, but I don't write lemons so too bad for yawl that like em. And anyway it's rated T not M. If you want lemon, imagine it.)

Well after they had their "fun" Sesshoumaru collapsed beside Kagome and pulled her into his arms like any good mate would do.

When Kagome woke up, she found herself in the arms of Sesshoumaru. She tried to get out but was only pulled closer to him. When she almost got out she hear the voice of Sesshoumaru say," Where do you think you're going my mate?"

" I was going to go take a bath then go down to the dinning hall for breakfast, but you wouldn't let me."

" Well if you're going to take a bath, I should go with you. And besides, it's not like I could leave my mate alone now can I?" he whispered as he got out of bed and took Kagome to the hot springs to wash up, an boy did they wash up.

This is the definition of wash up to Sesshoumaru: lick your mate everywhere until she's clean. And that's what he did. He licked Kagome everywhere he could get to. And as usual, Kagome moaned.

Well after "washing up," they went down to breakfast when they got down there, everyone but Rin and Shippou were smirking, both of them blushed 'cause they knew that everyone heard them last night. But the biggest smirk of all was Sakura.

" Mom, why are you smirking like that?" asked Kagome.

" I'm gonna have a grandchild! YES! Finally! I've been waiting for so long for you two to mate," Sakura replied. Kagome turned so red; it looked like a tomato.

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" You're going to have a pup Kagome," answered Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sank all of this in and finally realized that she was pregnant. And well she fainted. Sesshoumaru luckily caught her otherwise Kagome would have been really soar when she woke up.

When Kagome woke up, she found that she was in her bed. When she looked around, she saw Sesshoumaru sitting in a chair next to her. When she looked out the window, she saw that it was dark.

" I see that you are awake my mate," said Sesshoumaru as Kagome turned around.

" Sesshoumaru, I had the weirdest dream. You told me that I was with a pup. Isn't that weird?" Kagome asked.

" Kagome, you really are with a pup."

" So I'm really pregnant?"

" Yes."

" That's great Sesshoumaru. Aren't you happy?"

" Of course I am. I am going to have tree wonderful children and a beautiful mate." With that said, he pulled her into a kiss. After the kiss, Sesshoumaru got into bed with Kagome and they both went to sleep.

When Sesshoumaru woke up, he found Kagome's belly to be… well huge. ' Her stomach should be half the size than it is now.'

He woke up Kagome and told her to look at her stomach. When she looked, her eyes popped out. She asked him," Sesshoumaru, what's happening?"

" It seems that you are with twins. They should be born in about two weeks."

" TWO WEEKS! But we only found out that I was pregnant yesterday. Why am I going into labor in two WEEKS!"

" it is shorter because we are demons so therefore you will be in labor earlier. But since you are with twins it will take less time than usual."

" I guess I can deal with that. Sango and mom could always help me. Inuyasha and Miroku could baby-sit too. So I guess it won't be too hard."

After their conversation, they got dressed and went down to tell everyone the good news.

* * *

**Only 3 more chapters i think untill the story's done! **


	13. OH MY GOD! SHE'S IN LABOR!

Chappy Thirteen- Oh my god! She's in labor!

It has been about a week and a half since Kagome found out that she had twins. Everyone tried to stay on Kagome's good side especially Sesshoumaru. He did everything to make her happy. If he didn't… well let's just say that he wouldn't be with us right now.

Kaede's Village

' I have not seen Kagome in so long. I hope the mutt face is treating her right, otherwise he would be dead,' Kouga thought as he entered the village.

He went to Kaede's hut and saw that no one was there except for Kaede. He asked Kaede," hey old hag, where's mutt face and Kagome?"

" Oh Kouga. I did not see ye there. Kagome, Inuyasha and the others went to the Eastern castle two weeks ago. If ye want to see them go there and ask for Lady Kagome for they will kill ye if ye do not," Kaede replied.

" Yeah whatever!" With that said he was off to the eastern castle. When he got there he asked for Lady Kagome at the gate and one of the guards went inside the castle.

A few minutes later the guard came out with a beautiful demoness that seemed to be pregnant. He suddenly heard her speak," Hello Kouga. It has certainly been a long time."

" Who are you? How do you know my name?" Kouga asked.

" Why Kouga, I'm surprised you don't reme…" Kagome just stopped. Then suddenly she screamed," Akira go get Sesshoumaru and tell him that I am in labor. NOW!"

" Yes Lady Kagome," replied Akira.

Kagome slouched down holding her stomach. Kouga didn't know what to do. He walked up to her and was about to tough her, but got a growl. That growl was from Sesshoumaru, which had just got there.

" Kagome are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked.

" DO I LOOK OKAY! NOW GET ME TO THE HOSPTAL WING! NOW!"

" Okay okay. Akira, go tell the others that Lady Kagome is in labor in keep the wolf in the main hall."

" Yes sir."

Kouga just cut in and said," That's Kagome? Where do you think you're going with my wo…?" He didn't get a chance to finish. Sesshoumaru was already gone. Akira had told him to come in and wait in the main hall.

Sesshoumaru went to the hospital wing as fast as he could he couldn't stand seeing his mate in pain. When he got there, the nursing maids and the castle doctor was ready to operate.

The doctor told him to leave the room and when he did, he just paced outside the door. About 10 minutes later everyone got there except for Inuyasha. Then about 4 more hours later, her heard a wail and then 15 minutes later, he heard another wail. Figuring that it was over he barged into the room and looked at his tired looking mate and the two pups in her arms. **(It's a boy and a girl)** Everyone looked at the small family and smiled.

With Kouga

Kouga had been waiting in the main hall for like ever or that's what he thought it had felt like. He was now pacing back and forth waiting for Kagome to arrive. He would look up once in a while to see if she was there but there was no luck for him. This time when he looked up again, he saw Inuyasha walking towards him. As soon as he saw Inuyasha, he shouted," Hey dog-breath, where's my woman?"

" Who's your women flee-bag?" replied Inuyasha

" Don't play dumb with me. You know that Kagome is my woman."

" You think that Kagome is you woman?"

" No really?" replied Kouga sarcastically

" Well, she's not your woman. She's…"

" Let me guess. She's you woman right?"

" Incorrect wolf. She is mine," a voice said behind Kouga.

" Uh…hey Sesshoumaru. How is she doing?" Inuyasha asked. **(Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha got along during the two weeks.)**

" She is doing well. She is resting right now."

" That's good. So what'd you name them?"

" We haven't decided yet."

" Where are they anyways?"

" They are with Sango and Lady Sakura." During all of this, Kouga just stood there stunned, listening to their conversation. He tried t comprehend but it couldn't get through his thick skull.

Kouga suddenly yelled," What the hell is going on here?"

" Well since Kagome is Sesshoumaru's mate, she got pregnant and today she was in labor. Can you comprehend that?" asked Inuyasha.

" You mean to tell me that Kagome as already mated and to a dog?"

" I just told you that didn't I? And just to let you know, Kagome's a dog to so don't insult her."

" How could this happen? She was supposed to be my mate. How did she end up mating this dog?"

" She just happened to be my type wolf and I love her even if you don't believe it," Sesshoumaru answered.

"…"

" Well at least he shut up," stated Inuyasha.

" Wolf if you want to see Kagome then you must come with me. Inuyasha you must want to see your niece and nephew don't you?" said Sesshoumaru.

With that said, Sesshoumaru walked away with Kouga and Inuyasha in tow. When they got to the room, Sesshoumaru knocked on the door and heard a come in come from the other side of the door. He walked in with Kouga and Inuyasha and looked at his mate.

Kagome was lying on the bed with the twins in her arms. Sango and Sakura were beside her and talking with her while the twins were sleeping. When she heard a knock she said come in and in came Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kouga. She said hi softly to all of them and was glad to see Sesshoumaru so that they could discuss their pups' names.

When Kouga walked in, the first thing he was the same demoness from before. He saw her carrying two pups, which he guessed were hers. When Kagome said hi he just stood there doing or saying anything.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome while Kouga just stood there staring at the three. He didn't notice Sango or Sakura there and just ignored them. He then said," Is that you Kagome?"

" Yep," answered Kagome softly.

" You sure have changed. I'm really sorry for ever saying that you were my woman."

" That's okay, but it sure was getting really annoying when you kept saying that."

" So Kagome what are you going to name them?" asked Sango.

" I think I'm going to name the girl, Hikari, but I don't know what to name the boy."

" How about Kotaro?" asked Sesshoumaru.

" That's great honey."

" Hey they look great Kagome. But you don't look too great," Inuyasha stated.

" Don't you think I know that?"

" Uhhhhhhhh…. No."

" Why you…! SIT!"

Everyone laughed as Inuyasha kissed the ground. Well except Sesshoumaru, he just smiled.

* * *

**I know you guys have been waiting forever for this haven't you? Well I finally updated and I know it took a while but at least I updated. Well I want to thank all of my reviewers and please review. I'll try to update as soon as I can okay? And please don't get mad at me if I don't.**


	14. The Final Battle Part 1 of 2

**Chappy Fourteen- The Final Battle Part 1 of 3**

Well it has been about 3 months since the twins were born. Everything had gone so well since then. Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Rin, Shippou, Hikari, and Kotaro looked like the perfect family anyone had ever seen. Inuyasha found Rena pretty, pretty and blushed whenever she was near him. Sango and Miroku have been the same as ever, but they have been getting closer each day. Lady Sakura and Lord Kai were happy to have grandchildren and they always seen to be in a good mood lately. Souta just wanders around the castle doing nothing and Kouga and Ayame finally go together.

Recently, youkai have been attacking the castle very now and then. They were pretty low youkai, but there was something strange in the way they were attacking. They would come in large groups and they had a large amount of dark aura about them. Kagome noticed the dark aura emitting from them the most. She would occasionally see a glimmer in the hoard of youkai. She figured it was a jewel shard, but every time here group would kill the youkai, the glimmer would be gone. She sensed that something bad was going to happen and so did Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Lady Sakura, Lord Kai, and Inuyasha.

The past month had been suspiciously quiet though. Youkai hadn't come at all during the past month. So one day Kagome figured that it would be okay to go out to the gardens and play with the children. She figured wrong. A hoard of youkai appeared and captured her. Hikari and Kotaru were left wailing. Fin and Shippou were there, picked them up and ran toward the castle screaming," Daddy, Daddy! Mommy was kidnapped by a hoard of youkai that I couldn't sense!"

"Kagome is kidnapped? How could I not sense the youkai? Maybe Naraku sent them. We have to find Naraku and destroy him once and for all," Sesshoumaru answered really fast.

Everyone came rushing in to the room Sesshoumaru was in. They heard Shippou scream something and followed him. When they come in they saw Sesshoumaru pacing around panicking. They starred at him like he was crazy.

Finally, Inuyasha said," What the hell happened to him?"

Shippou answered," He's panicking! Can't you see that?"

"Yeah I know that, but why is he panicking?"

"Oh 'cause, Kagome got KIDNAPPED!"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Yes, Kagome got kidnapped. Now let us make a plan to find Kagome," Sesshoumaru answered finally calm.

"I bet Naraku sent those youkai to kidnap Kagome," suggested Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha is right Lord Sesshoumaru. Naraku most likely commanded those youkai to get Lady Kagome. He could use her for anything he'd like," agreed Miroku.

" So we have to find Naraku and save Kagome other-wise…I don't even want to think about it," said a worried Sango.

"My baby is going to be hurt just like when Inuyasha hurt her except worse," cried Lady Sakura.

"If he puts one finger on her I will kill him slowly and painfully," yelled both Lord Kai and Sesshoumaru. Everyone starred at them. It was really awkward you know?

"Well let us get ready for the journey and battle ahead of us," suggested Sesshoumaru. Everyone left to get ready except for the kids. "You guys will stay here. I do not want you getting hurt in the battle."

"BUT…" cried Shippou and Rin.

"No ifs and/or buts. You guys will she her again do not worry."

When everyone was ready, they headed out the door. Shippou, Rin, Hikari, and Kotaro stayed with Rena. They all said their goodbyes as the group left. They all had best wishes for the group and for Kagome.

**With Kagome**

Kagome lost consciousness after the youkai had captured her. When she woke up, she found that she was in a dark room. She tried to move but her arms and legs were pinned down. She heard a door open and Naraku come in laughing his pathetic laugh of his.

"Kukukukukukukuku! You will never escape my castle! Your friends and mate will never be able to find my castle for it is hidden," he laughed as Kagome stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Well ya wanna know something? Your ass will be beaten and by me, my friends and my mate," said Kagome feeling very confident.

"Well to let you know, Kagura, Kanna, and my demon army are on their way to destroy your so called friends."

**With Sesshoumaru & gang**

They have just left the Western Lands and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru suddenly smelt Kagura, Kanna, and a bunch of youkai. They all got into a battle stance and as soon as Kagura go there, they would attack.

Kagura, Kanna and the demons halted not intending to attack.

"What the hell do you want Kagura?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I want…"

* * *

**Cliffie…sorry guys. There's gonna be another part to this. If you haven't noticed the title, it says Part 1. Well please review and thank you reviewers for the wonderful reviews. I'll try to update soon but school's been a little hectic so I don't know when the next update will he. So please try to be patient. Thank you so very much!**


	15. The Final Battle Part 2 of 2

**Hey guys…I'm sorry I didn't update sooner…I was busy with school and I'm currently babysitting my cousins so yeah. Well here is Chapter 15: The Final Battle Part 2 of 2.

* * *

**

Chappy Fifteen: Final battle part 2 of 2

**Sesshoumaru and the gang  
**  
They have just left the Western Lands and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru suddenly smelt Kagura, Kanna, and a bunch of youkai. They all got into a battle stance and as soon as Kagura got there, they would attack.

Kagura, Kanna and the demons halted not intending to attack.

"What the hell do you want Kagura?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I want…" Kagura paused as she then turned to Naraku's army and killed them all with one of her newsiest attacks (Holing winds of Death). "Now that they are out of the way…" Kagura said as she turned back to the group, "what I want can only be given to me by the miko, and seeing she is in Naraku's hands. I will have to fight with you in the mean-time," Then she went on the attack.

After a while of fighting with Kagura and Kanna, as they were leaving Kagura said, "You should head to the northwest," then they were gone.

Sesshoumaru then turned to Kouga. "Kouga you should go and gather your men, so that when Naraku strikes next we will be ready for him."  
"I will see you guy's later then with my men." He then he left to gather his men.

**Kagome**

Kagome was not in the best of moods. Naraku had left her some time ago, to do kami knows what, and she was not in a good mood. Do to the fact that she was trapped in what looked like a dungeon cell now and had canes with vines rapped around her, and every time she tried to move the vines would releases something into her blood stream.When she heard someone coming into the cell she looked up to see Naraku standing their with a woman off to the left of him. The woman to this left was her duplicate in almost every way.

"Now miko lets see how your mate will handle facing your copy in battle." Naraku sneered at her as he turned to look at his new servant.

"I will do anything that you wish my lord." Her copy said.

"Good, kill Sesshoumaru and the others with him." Naraku snapped.

"As you wish my lord," her copy said as she turned to leave so that she could do her masters biding.She then tried to say something but was unable to speak, and Naraku started to laugh at her.

"Do you like the silencing spell that I have placed on you?" he asked.Kagome shock her head from side to side to say no even though she wanted to say fuck no, and the vines releases more of what ever it is that they contain into her blood stream.

"Well to bad, now we have to leave. So that we can watch as you're precious mate and your friends are killed by my new servant and your copy."

**Sesshoumaru and the gang**

They had just finished claming up the rock faces of the northwest mountains and were now in a meadow that was somewhat large, when they caught the sent of Naraku and Kagome. They looked off to the right and seen them.

"Kagome kill them all," Naraku ordered the evil copy of Kagome.

"As you wish my lord," the fake Kagome replied to Naraku. Then she walked a few feet from where she had been while drawing an arrow and firing it at the group.

Sango could not stand it and asked, "Kagome what are you doing?"But instead of saying anything she just continued to fire off arrows at all of them.'Why is she doing this?' Sesshoumaru thought as he dodged some more arrows, then he yelled, "Naraku what have you done to my mate?"

"Kukukuku, why don't you just try and find out for your self." Naraku then started to laugh at all of them, "Kagome kill your mate first then the others."

With a nod she then started her attack on Sesshoumaru with a vengeance saying, "You are nothing but a despicable dog why should I have to stay mated to a bastard such as you?" and did all in her power to kill him.All that was there could not understand what could have happened to her, but they had to try and get through to her.The battle continued on for a while, when Inuyasha was able to snick up behind Kagome and rendered her unconsciousness.

"Sesshoumaru get your ass over here so you can dill with your mate."When Sesshoumaru had her in his arms, he could not feel their mating bond through their mating mark. He then turned to Naraku and growled, "Naraku I want my mate know." Then he killed the fake Kagome.

The others looked at him like he was crazy. "You just killed her…," Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru.

"That was a fake brother," Sesshoumaru growled back.

Naraku chuckled at them all and said, "You can have her if you get past me first." He then raveled Kagome, chained to a pole with some kind of vines rapped around her with the chains inside of a binding circle.The group then started to attack Naraku in hopes of being able to get to Kagome in time before the binding circle drained her of all her life energy and all her powers.

**Kagome**

She could do nothing to help them and she felt so weak from her life and powers were being drained. All she hoped is that she would be able to return to her mate and pups before she dies.

**Sesshoumaru and the gang**

Sesshoumaru and the others knew that Kagome's time was running out and did everything they could to get to her. They continued to fight Naraku as they heard something coming form the southeast. When they looked up they saw Kagura, Kanna and Kikyou of who was tied up.

When they landed Kagura turned to Kagome and then grabbed Kikyou and threw her into the binding circle. When Kikyou made contact with Kagome there was an explosion. When the dust finally cleared the only person they could see was Kagome and she was glowing a deep sea blue."Naraku now you will die," Kagome said as she ran towards him, just as she got to him two kantanas appeared in her hands as she used her miko powers combing with her poison to kill him. Then she grabbed the rest of the jewel and purified it. She then turned to Kagura and Kanna, "You both are now free to do what were you want. Thank you for helping us." She then turned to her mate and said, "Can we now go home?"

"Yes let's go home, Koi." Sesshoumaru replied, to his beloved mate.

* * *

**I would like to thank ramakrya1 because she is the one that wrote this chapter! And I edited it and that was it. Give her a big clap! or hug whatever you want. I thank her a whole bunch and the next chapter is the end of this story so tell me if you want a sequal.  
**


End file.
